


哨兵嚮導（拉二咕噠）

by yubing



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *拉二咕噠子*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設繁多*有微量庫盾及閃咕噠君





	哨兵嚮導（拉二咕噠）

**Author's Note:**

> *拉二咕噠子  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設繁多  
> *有微量庫盾及閃咕噠君

現今白塔隸屬於魔術協會，是為了保障魔術神秘性的組織。利用著曾經是兵器的哨兵嚮導來保護無非是發現這些人都有著不錯的魔術適性。

而白塔的做法相較於以前的魔術協會更加溫和，「盡可能和平的解決事情」——這是每位首席一直以來的方針，即便那有些矛盾。

不過直到現在也常常為了人員短缺的事情頭疼，後來他們想到了利用召喚來解決問題。

召喚之後賦予肉身，使其擁有哨兵或是嚮導的特性，這是高層人員表示他們所能想出的最好方法。

據說還有一位特別與眾不同，是一名人造嬰兒和英靈結合的嚮導，只不過後來遭到大量魔術師的反對才只有這麼奇蹟似的一例。

「今晚要舉辦配對宴了欸，瑪修你會不會緊張。」

藤丸立香和立夏是一對兄妹，三年的年齡差使他們在外人看起來就像一對兩小無猜。事實上也是真的像。

在完成國中的課程後他們就先後被送到了塔裡完成高中的課程以及其訓練。訓練期間少得可憐的俸祿大部分都會被轉去他們爸媽的戶頭，但他們兄妹倆對此並不在意。

「會遇到怎麼樣的哨兵呢……或是英靈？不覺得超級期待嗎？感覺都要熱血沸騰了！」

「立香你太誇張了。」

「但是我倒是能理解前輩的心情，我也很期待呢。」

白塔裡其實各式娛樂或是民生物資一應俱全，大概也就只差聲色場所了。藤丸加上瑪修的三人組一如往常地在家庭餐廳吃飯。

「而且啊，正式服役的時候就會有比較多錢能領了，我可是為此期待了很久啊！」

「所以說，立香你還是太激動了。」

「是你太過冷靜了！明明之前還常常對我說超級喜歡金閃閃，現在你不會是不行了吧？」

立香記得很清楚當時立夏是以什麼表情接下自己帶著顏色的調侃。

「……算是吧。」

時至今日，那苦澀的表情還是深深地烙印在腦海裡。

立香已經失去了第兩個哨兵了，他對靈魂分割的痛楚卻依舊無法適應。

他的身體因極度疼痛而扭曲著，不停地乾嘔，而手指不停地按下自動注射嗎啡機具的按鈕。

但是不管怎麼按痛楚都不會減輕一分。立香將按鈕扔了出去又掀倒了床旁的櫃子後才倒回了床上。

望著天花板的眼神是空洞的。

靜養兩三個月後立香又被迫現身於配對宴。顧名思義其實就是哨兵嚮導的聯誼，只是他已經沒有動力去搭訕任何一位哨兵了。

高額俸祿以及完善的娛樂規劃就是為了留住老兵，優渥的條件在如今的社會是難得一見的，或許這也是對他們所做的補償。

這使得立香無法逃出這個牢籠，說到這，其實他也沒想過要離開。

「喂，那邊那個！」

男人是十足的大嗓門，立香坐在角落的位置卻還是不幸被發現了，他向對方微微頷首後又開始發呆。

「做余的嚮導吧？」

他走到了立香面前，深褐色的腹肌近在咫尺，立香抬頭嘗試看清對方的臉卻因為背光而什麼也沒看清。

甜味的訊息素是契合度高的意思，而哨兵嚮導也只會被能力相近的人所吸引。順著本能，他答應了這個邀請。

奧茲曼迪亞斯以為他是被召喚到聖杯戰爭裡所以很愉快地接受召喚。

但怎麼也沒想到召喚他的是白塔，他氣得差點要將自己手動送回英靈座。最後還是由烏魯克雙人組將他送進自己的房內——還用了天之鎖好好綁在床上三天三夜下不來。

從者和人類所做的人偶融合而成的血肉之軀對一部分從者來說是極度極為討厭的存在，尤其哨兵又是其中的下下籤。

畢竟嚮導主要倚賴的是強大的精神力，哨兵則是其敏銳的五感和運動細胞，嚮導的身體也比哨兵安定許多，哨兵怎麼不是下下籤呢？

奧茲曼板著臉出席了配對宴，說實話當下對他來說沒有人是他足以看上眼的。

除了那位藤丸立香。

「是是，我知道我被偉大的法老王看上眼是極為幸運的一件事……我們可以停止這個話題了嗎？」

奧茲曼窩在套房的沙發上玩著平板，嘴中不停說著他那時候是如何發現立香，還有他是如何的中意立香。

「那又怎麼樣，您愛的是那位妮菲塔麗又不是我啊？」

不過立香對他的感覺普普，就是一個吵死人的哨兵罷了。他甚至還懷疑過白塔是不是沒把人偶的聽覺和味覺調整好，極度嗜甜還非常聒噪，和他同住了三個月的立香也都快受不了了。

屏障也不是這麼用的啊！

「明天要出任務，早點睡啦。」

加了三大匙砂糖的奶茶被推入奧茲曼手裡後立香就馬上倒上床鋪進入睡眠。

這麼說來好像也有一個哨兵和他一樣吵，是誰來著……立香在臨睡前一直都在思考著這個問題。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，今天很準時呢雜種，本王甚是滿意！」

「立夏！」

立香直接無視了一旁的吉爾伽美什，抱著立夏就是一陣上跳下竄，讓一旁想再說什麼的吉爾伽美什臉黑了一半。

這麼說來立香終於想起來昨天晚上的問題的答案了。

「好久不見了，有好好當個健康愉快的勞工嗎？」

立香拍了拍立夏的背，臉上掛著愉快的笑容。

「健康不見得，倒是還滿快樂的，最近的話。」

奧茲曼有些嫉妒，三個月來從未看過他的笑容，只有見過他板著一張臭臉拉著自己四處奔波處理公務。

「啊對了奧茲曼，這是我之前和您提到過的，我的哥哥，藤丸立夏。」

請多多指教。立夏向奧茲曼伸出了手，奧茲曼也出自禮貌性地回握了。

只是當立夏將手抽回來時發現右手已經紅了一片，還被帶著敵意的目光審視著自己，只覺背脊一陣發涼。

立夏總覺得他妹妹的哨兵實在是不太好招惹，雖然實質上來說他並沒有做什麼事惹奧茲曼不快。

大概吧？

「這次的任務是解決兩個逃亡中的賢者……」

由立夏負責駕駛，立香看完執行者的調查結果後就著手擬定計畫。

立夏很喜歡與他妹妹共事，他足夠嚴謹，擬定的作戰計畫又往往精準無誤還十分快速，使他能安心將後背託付給他。

所有可能性都利用模擬終端簡單重現過一遍——連同奧茲曼或吉爾伽美什可能會不按照計畫走的可能性也被模擬了一遍。

五個小時的車程是吉爾伽美什和立夏輪流的，而奧茲曼覺得自己是最無所事事的那個人，所以他很愉快地睡了五個小時的盹。

而五個小時像是被偷走一般很快就過了，奧茲曼醒來時發現吉爾伽美什正拿著手機不知道在幹嘛。

見奧茲曼醒了吉爾伽美什就做出噤聲的手勢，藉著手機螢幕的些微光亮，他湊過去瞧瞧了那對兄妹。

他差點笑出來，兩人的人不約而同地被畫成了大花臉，即便互相依靠沉沉睡去的樣子實在可以說是非常可愛，但他們臉上水性筆的痕跡還是極度突兀。

玩完後也不忘記把痕跡收拾乾淨，吉爾伽美什和奧茲曼達成了協議，說是記得要把照片發給他一份。

立夏感覺到自己被拍醒。

「立夏，起床了。」

「……難得金閃閃你會叫我的名字。」

「不是叫你這個雜種，是叫你哥。」

「嗚哇好偏心。」

脫了大衣戴上手套，以哨兵兩人為首的隊伍正摸黑前行。蟲鳴鳥叫本來聽在奧茲曼耳裡是沒這麼刺耳的，但在屏障被撤掉後他覺得自己的耳朵痛到要瘋了。

他開始想念白塔的白噪音。

「Ve loosh Denix ve falfa  
Ne dox Phoille te Lirte」

魔法障壁被解除，本來平靜的洞穴開始有了騷動，順著近乎垂直的穴壁滑下，他們四人正好落在魔物正中央。

少女利索地抽出自己放在腰包的伸縮棍，晃了一下手掌大小的棍棒便成了兩公尺的長槍。

像是撐竿跳一般，長槍紮紮實實地刺進奇美拉的頭部，接著立香順著這股力量躍起連帶地拔出了槍。槍上的倒刺勾出了像是腦袋的東西，粉白相間的糊狀物在刃部流淌而下，散發著陣陣腥臭。

奧茲曼在一瞬間愣住了。英雄他的確也是看過不少，但是如果說是這樣操著冷兵器的瘦小少女他還是第一次看見。

少女的眼睛裡閃著寒氣，瞪著魔物的目光彷彿能將其刺穿。

奧茲曼已經快搞不清誰才是哨兵了。

奧茲曼迪亞斯先生意外是個搏鬥派。立香當時只有這麼一個想法。

原來還真有人能靠一隻手舉起奇美拉然後將其來個過肩摔，最近人偶的品質是不是愈來愈好了？

「……啊，抱歉冷落您了。」

「耳朵還好嗎？」

立香的雙手覆上了奧茲曼的耳朵，那雙手沾滿了血和油脂，反應過來的時候奧茲曼一陣噁心，跑到原本下來的岩壁旁就是一陣狂嘔。

「……您如果恢復得差不多的話就盡快跟上吧，有叉路的地方我會給您留路標的。」

長槍被收進了腰包，立香抽出了綁在腿上的匕首握在手心把玩。

洞穴的盡頭有一扇門，不出所料地也有魔術保護著，輕觸了門板一下，電得立夏手指生疼。

立香脫下了一邊的絲襪裝了幾顆石頭進去，單手握著絲襪轉個幾圈後被丟了出去。

被施以強化的飛石索打中了門，魔術與魔術碰撞會擦出極大的聲響，於是吉爾伽美什摀住了耳朵。

再脫下另一隻絲襪，依樣畫葫蘆做出了剛剛的動作，這次不偏不倚地砸中木門，木門被破開的聲音十分響亮。

而立香馬上又將門破開更大一個洞，只見裡頭一片紙張的黑色灰燼，而上頭坐著兩個人，其中一個人喝了一口咖啡後開口。

「你們終於來啦，和合成獸玩得還開心嗎？」

那是他們對立香一行人唯一說過的一句話。

奧茲曼那時候目光一動也不動地盯著立香，他想起了第一天同住時他所說的話。

——我永遠把任務排在第一位。

——我不想談其他哨兵嚮導都會談的戀愛。

——個人空間很重要。

尤其是第一句，奧茲曼可以深刻地感受到他是認真的，他是連命都可以搭進去那種。

少女好幾次都差點要被奇美拉咬掉手臂，但他還是從容不迫地擊殺一隻一隻貼上來的魔物。

是什麼能讓少女露出沙場老將的表情？奧茲曼盯著立香想到出神。

「——如果你再妨礙任務的進行，我會親手把你送回英靈座。」

又過了兩個月，這期間奧茲曼不停地夢到立香用匕首的刀鋒抬高自己的下巴，惡狠狠地瞪著自己說出這句話。

雖然立香本人並沒有這麼做，只是奧茲曼覺得那的確很符合他的行事風格。

奧茲曼忍住大笑的衝動坐起身。藉著月光奧茲曼看清了少女的睡臉，同床異夢……不，奧茲曼突然意識到他們連睡覺都是分床睡的，他對此有些不滿。

他的睡臉少了平常的戾氣，只是眉頭還是緊皺著。揮舞著雙手像是要擺脫什麼似的，嘴巴大大張著卻沒發出什麼聲音。

原本標緻的五官全都皺在一起，一臉很痛苦的樣子。對奧茲曼來說那非常新鮮，他是第一次看到他這副表情。

在後天，立香發現了在奧茲曼種的睡蓮旁邊有一罐香氛瓶。

「立香。」

「幹嘛？」

「你對余是怎麼想的？」

立香被奧茲曼這突如其來的發問嚇到了，他晃了晃手中的湯匙，像是在思考什麼。

「我覺得……您是可以讓人放心的哨兵，而且也真的很強。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

食堂的人不約而同地望向了奧茲曼，立香現在就想把餐盤直接糊到臉上遮蔽其他人的視線。

立香帶著極度不悅的表情拖著奧茲曼走出食堂。

今天是他們合作滿一年的日子。或許對奧茲曼來說今天是什麼特別的日子吧？但對立香來說並不是，今天對他來說又是沒任務可做的無聊日子。

距離立香退伍解禁只剩兩年半。

奧茲曼意識到自己被深深吸引時已經來不及了。他曾經聽說過他的故事、他的流言蜚語以及他的傳說。

如魔鬼一般的雙面人。他們是這麼說的。奧茲曼當初聽到就大聲的笑了出來，因為那實在是太過於貼切了。

直到剛剛他突然想到這件事他又大聲笑了出來。

他曾經從立夏那聽說過；從瑪修那裡聽說過；也從吉爾伽美什或是恩奇都聽說過。他是個活潑的小姑娘、是一個可靠的前輩也是一個當機立斷的主導者。

前兩個他倒是不怎麼相信。

兩度將自己喜歡的人送入墳塚誰還能保持一貫的開朗？

立香推開套房的門卻看到滿地的香氛蠟燭和玫瑰花瓣，立香的腦子一瞬間當機，只覺得是自己開門的方式錯誤。

他倒抽了一口氣準備將門關上再重新打開。

「余中意你。」

「……神經病。」

「這是大不敬！」

後來立香氣憤地將玫瑰和蠟燭打包丟到垃圾場了。

立香在那個當下只覺得他腦子有病。刻意保持的距離和冷淡的態度，第一次任務也算是給他來個下馬威了，結果他還是一個勁地纏著立香給他說他和妮菲塔麗的羅曼史。

……這個男人果然腦子有病，可以報銷了。

王們果然都喜歡自己到不了手的東西嗎？真是奇怪的癖好，立香不了解也不想了解。

立香喜歡他嗎？他可以很肯定地說出一點也不。就算有好感也只是認為他作為夥伴是很棒的。

畢竟他也說過再也不想談戀——

立香在那一天晚上突如其來地陷入昏迷，這可嚇得奧茲曼好大一跳。

他全身滾燙而且臉也紅的不像話，奧茲曼馬上就把人送到了醫療部，而現在醫療部的鐵門凹了一個坑。

「拉美西斯先生不用急，立香現在只是陷入了混沌，他會自己醒過來的。」

醫療部部長羅曼如是說，不慌不忙的語氣對上了奧茲曼的心急如焚，讓立夏看了有些想笑。

「奧茲曼迪亞斯先生，不如試試看進入立香的精神世界吧？」

這樣他或許會醒的快一點。立夏帶著微笑這麼說，而看著的不是奧茲曼則是立香，目光似乎包含著所有的寵溺。

他曾經也在立香陷入混沌時在他的精神世界走過一遭。他明白的，他的妹妹只不過是需要一點時間一點助力，他遲早會在那夢境中醒來。

即便那是他的所有夢想，而且或許……立夏是希望他看到那些東西的，或許那能使他們兩個釐清什麼東西來。

「來，奧茲曼先生請您握住立香的手，接著再用您的額頭觸碰立香的。」

「這樣嗎？」

立夏將立香的身子翻了過去讓他面對奧茲曼，奧茲曼也側躺在病榻上雙手緊握立香的手，挪了挪身子，靠近了立香。

黑色和橙色的髮絲交纏，奧茲曼覺得自己在一瞬間進入黑暗。

——別被幻象所迷惑了。立夏的聲音朦朦朧朧，奧茲曼連他有沒有說也都無法肯定。

他墜落在一座公園裡，站起身後他拍了拍身上的沙土。公園裡有個鞦韆，有個穿著純白色的連身裙的小孩站在上頭。

夜闌人靜，也不知道是哪家的野孩子這麼晚了還不回家。

盪呀盪呀盪，小孩在看到奧茲曼時停下了，站在鞦韆上正和奧茲曼大眼瞪小眼。

接著小孩跳下來，跑過了奧茲曼的身邊，風呼嘯吹過。奧茲曼隨著他走出了公園，他們走過了好幾個街區、好幾個小巷又拐了好幾個彎。

小孩啪嗒啪嗒跑上了老舊公寓的鐵梯上了三樓，在一戶人家的窗前停下，屋內燈火通明，往內看去是幸福的一家人。

父母、一對少男少女，奧茲曼很快就認出了那是藤丸兄妹。母親帶著幸福的笑容在廚房忙進忙出，立香身邊坐著粉髮的女人和金髮的男人，而立夏身邊也是一位頂著金髮的男人。

那三人似乎是座上賓，因為那位母親招呼他們比招呼他們兄妹倆更加熱情些。

小孩跟奧茲曼一樣都在窺探裡頭，那就像是玻璃水晶球裡頭才會出現的美好景象。

立夏對著金髮男人——吉爾伽美什相視而笑，而藤丸也對自己身旁的青年以及女性露出了靦腆的笑容，而那名女性則是帶著豪氣的笑容揉著立香的頭。

好不一片和樂融融。

「這副景象也真是百看不厭啊。」

奧茲曼挑眉，望向自己身旁的小孩。只見小孩脫下衣服的兜帽，如秋天的柿子般橙色的髮絲在燈光下微微發亮，金色的眼眸也是如同平靜的水面般反射著裡頭的燈光。

他望向奧茲曼，露出了對他來說算是罕見的微笑。

「他會回去。」

「他會回去的，奧茲曼。」

「瑪修、立夏還有您，都在等他的歸來，不是嗎？」

「只不過藤丸立香這個人是需要休息的。」

「這裡會是他永遠的避風港，無論何時何地，就算當他頭髮斑白又稀疏，身邊有個人伴著他牽起他的手陪他談天說地看星星。」

「這裡永遠會是他的避風港，但這裡永遠不歡迎他。」

小女孩平靜地說，奧茲曼仔細地聽，而小女孩依舊微笑著。那個笑容沒有外表應有的稚嫩，超齡得在奧茲曼眼中與那名藤丸立香的臉重疊。

「如果您能不再讓他來這，或許您也能成為那座上賓的一員吧。」

「我很期待您會如何打開他的心房……但是如果您只是想玩玩就最好現在收手了，他的內心永遠住著一頭野獸，如果太過份的話可是會被那頭野獸反噬呦。」

像是順應著女孩的話，一頭像松鼠的白色生物跳上他的肩蹭了蹭他的臉頰。

接著他做出手勢要奧茲曼蹲下，奧茲曼照做了。女孩的手臂環住了奧茲曼的脖頸，而奧茲曼在一瞬間瞪大了雙眼。

他看清了寬鬆袖子底下的瘦小手臂，上頭佈滿了詭異的傷痕，還有一些甚至潰爛了。

女孩親吻了奧茲曼的臉頰，接著一陣白光在奧茲曼眼前爆炸。

當恢復視覺時奧茲曼已經被生龍活虎的立香踹下病床，由於拉扯的緣故原本扎著點滴的右手臂被劃出長長的刮痕。

奧茲曼下意識看向了立香的手臂，傷痕不復存在，只有一些比較新的傷痕還招搖地掛在上頭。

再看看他的臉，一副自己被玷污的表情。奧茲曼覺得有些惱火。

拉神的關愛無微不至。

這讓立香受寵若驚並且希望奧茲曼能早點收手。自從從醫療部回來後就是那副德性。有時是在睡前的一杯花草茶，或是天冷時繡上金字塔的針織圍巾——先不論為什麼那個金字塔是墳頭對撞的樣子好了，他到底怎麼了？

難道是過於懷念妮菲塔麗所以腦子壞了嗎？

「您——」

「這次有些過火了！這些都是什麼鬼！」

「居然這樣瞧不起法老的恩賜，真是不敬！」

「但是余原諒你了！立香呦，好好享受來自法老的疼愛吧！」

立香一打開門就是滿地鮮花蠟燭以及斯芬克斯幼崽娃娃散得滿地。立香總覺得這副景象似乎似曾相識。

再看向床鋪，原本還擔心床上會被紅色糖果排著囍字的藤丸立香嚇了很大一跳。

亞瑟和德雷克船長的娃娃乖巧地坐在床上。

「這是怎麼……喔天啊喔天！」

「我的天啊，船長和亞瑟……可是您是怎麼——」

「法老在地上是無所不能的！」

接著是一陣狂氣的大笑，不過立香沒有去理會，只是踮著腳躍過地上的蠟燭和玫瑰花瓣，跪在床邊，掬起了兩隻娃娃緊緊抱在懷裡。

他的眼睛很紅，像隻兔子。他露出了一個微笑，眼睛裡盈滿淚水，邊哭邊謝著法老王。

「告訴我您的生日吧，那時候我將會回禮於您。」

「余的生日啊……」

奧茲曼摸了摸下巴像是在想什麼，接著他說出了一個立香再也熟悉不過的日期。

他們第一天相遇的日期。

奧茲曼覺得自己的心臟在瘋狂喧囂，很痛。他忽然想起生前那些與自己只有一夜之緣的妃子們以及跪在自己面前的立香。

他們在聽聞妮菲塔麗的名字時是不是也是如此痛苦呢？奧茲曼似乎能夠體會著那些苦痛。

那天深夜，奧茲曼再度牽起了他的右手，額頭相抵。

與上次一樣，墜落於公園，接著與那名小女孩相遇。一樣上了公寓階梯但從這裡開始與上次不同。

小女孩畏畏縮縮進了門，而那戶人家也不再亮起燈火。接著聽到了玻璃與水泥牆撞擊所發出的巨響，震得奧茲曼耳朵生疼。

仔細想想，女孩的衣服上頭有著血漬，跑步的步伐也十分慌亂，在上樓梯時甚至還跌了一跤。

奧茲曼打算開門，因為剛剛並沒有聽到鎖門的聲音，他倒是想一窺究竟的。

只見他的手穿透門板，於是他下一秒便將自己整個身子栽進去了。

菸味和酒味瀰漫，這裡和上一次來時有著明顯不同。奧茲曼不清楚一般市井小民的家該是什麼樣的，反正絕對不該是長這樣的。

啜泣聲與安撫的聲音細碎響起，稚嫩的聲音很快就吸引了奧茲曼的注意力。他走到了客廳，只見腳邊有著酒瓶的碎片還有黑髮男孩顫抖著雙腿張開雙臂護在兩個人前面。

護著的是一名蓬頭垢面的女人，女人懷裡抱著女孩，而女孩正在嘗試著安慰那名女人。

「媽媽不用擔心，哥哥會保護我們的。」

男人在咆哮，這讓奧茲曼耳朵又開始疼了，男人渾身酒味，奧茲曼總覺得自己下一秒就要吐了。

男人衝進廚房拿了菜刀再出來時女人嚇得趕緊將男孩拉進了懷裡。

但是走到三人前面時男人便停下了腳步，扔下刀子，拉起了其中的兩人就往別的房間走去，只留下男孩一個在客廳。

那個房間響起了兩種尖叫，奧茲曼痛苦地捂上耳朵，撞擊聲和尖叫聲不偏不倚地強力敲著奧茲曼的耳膜，只是比剛剛力道弱了些。

接著女人被趕了出來，一絲不掛地。他緊緊抱住了緊握著刀子的男孩痛哭，只見男孩扔下手中的刀子，手慢慢地環上女人的背。

於此同時，男孩慢慢變得大一號，少年沒有穿著上半身衣物，而那名女人則是穿著泛黃的粉色睡衣。

女人手中的香煙不停在少年的背上摩擦，儼然是將少年當成了煙灰缸。

女人口中不停低喃著對不起但是眼睛卻是空洞的，毫無任何情感。

那個被門隔絕的房間傳出少女的呻吟，淒厲得使人戰慄——雖然奧茲曼沒有發抖。少女飛也似地逃出那間房間，拉扯著他身上唯一的襯衫，跪在女人和少年身邊，口中也在喃喃著對不起。

女人將少女拉進懷裡，接著少女和少年的服裝雖然沒什麼不同，但以視覺上來說他們的身體又大了一些。女人的身體變得極度削瘦，左手臂伸直，右手臂裡還圈著兩人，不過右手上拿著針筒，往自己的左手臂紮下去。

女人的眼神還是空洞地望著奧茲曼所站的方向。

接著他的腳邊滾來一個酒瓶，奧茲曼將其拾起。一陣尖叫聲搞得他腦殼疼，只見那三人都望著自己，奧茲曼頭突然痛了起來，像是宿醉一樣。

扔開手中的酒瓶後奧茲曼痛苦地捂著頭，緊緊閉上雙眼接著意識就墜入了黑暗。

再次睜開眼只見立香一臉錯愕地看著奧茲曼，立香的右手被握得十分疼痛，於是他戰戰兢兢地抽回了自己的手。

奧茲曼忍住了用力抱住立香的念頭，走進衛生間開始洗漱。

如果每天晚上都會夢到這種東西的話，奧茲曼都沒有信心自己能睡好更何況是立香。

他心疼。他好想好好疼愛那名少女，這種感覺在妮菲塔麗死後奧茲曼就再也沒感受過。

而且如果可以的話，他倒是很樂意把自己的疼愛之情分給立夏一點的。

距離藤丸立香退伍解禁還要再兩年。

「你要去哪裡？」

「不干您的事吧？」

這是這個禮拜第四次立香在深夜整裝出門了，奧茲曼自床上坐起，望著立香的視線讓他覺得自己的身體快被刺穿兩個洞。

「……只是出任務而已，上級要求只要我去。」

「為什麼不能讓余去？」

「這件事您就問上級吧，別問我。」

尷尬地沉默在兩人之間。立香在寫字檯上撕起一張便條紙，接著在上面寫了些什麼後交給了奧茲曼。

「……如果到隔天下午我都還未回來而您擔心的話，就到這個地址去吧。」

而立香直到隔天中午都還未回來，吃下午茶的時間到了也都還未回來。

在奧茲曼正準備出門時門被打開，立香倒在了玄關被奧茲曼抱起放到了立香的床上。

「我被侵犯了。」

他說，說得像吃飯喝茶般稀疏平常。

「我被侵犯了。」

他又重複了一次，聲音帶著鼻音。

「所以，請不要碰我。」

立香哭了起來。他不斷地重複著自己的骯髒、自己的淫亂不羈，他哭得淅瀝嘩啦，而奧茲曼內心在滴血。

「是誰幹的？余——」

「是吉爾伽美什……不過不是白塔的那位。」

看到奧茲曼馬上站起身準備衝去大鬧一場時立香補充了下半句。

他的聲音是如此軟弱無力，彷彿無奈於自己的無能為力。奧茲曼氣得用力捶了一下床墊，那使得在床墊上的立香彈了一下。

「為了使這次的聖杯戰爭能不波及無辜，需要請這次的Archer與其御主退出戰爭，而他們分別提出了要求。」

「那位Archer……也就是吉爾伽美什，提出了替他侍寢的要求。而其御主……要求了開位的頭銜。」

「這就是你不讓余跟的原因？」

「因為奧茲曼您一定會生氣。」

「這不是廢話嗎！」

「所以我在那裡，確認吉爾伽美什的靈基反應已經消失才回到這裡的。」

奧茲曼很氣，於是立香偏過頭不看著他的臉。因為這會讓他有罪惡感，而且就是因為他深知奧茲曼甚至不會怪罪於他，所以他罪惡感又更重了。

「能扶我去洗澡嗎？」

立香懇求著，他的雙腿已經沒有任何力氣了。而且為了不讓奧茲曼衝到飯店立香甚至要求立夏開車的速度加快。

加快再加快。因為還要好多話想對他說，還有自己的喜愛之情要傾吐。

奧茲曼將立香扶了起來，幫他脫去了衣服。接著在他一絲不掛時奧茲曼走進浴室將其抱入了浴缸。

正當奧茲曼轉身要走出浴室時，立香抓住了他的手，仰起頭來目不轉睛地望著奧茲曼的臉。

他們在浴室做了，但他卻沒有進入。雙手被握住按在牆上，立香合攏著大腿任由法老在縫隙恣意出入，像是在發洩不快似的奧茲曼動作可以說是十分不憐香惜玉。

只有在性事結束時奧斯曼才空出一隻手，抓住立香的下巴強迫他轉過頭來與自己接吻。

「奧茲曼？」

「余在。」

「奧茲曼。」

「余心悅於你。」

「奧茲曼……」

「說吧，余聽著。」

「不要離開我，拜託您……」

在立香洗完澡後兩人雙雙倒進同一張床上，立香被奧茲曼抱在懷裡臉貼著他的肩膀。

立香在那個晚上不僅哭濕了他的肩膀還哭濕了枕頭。

「對了，奧茲曼。」

立香扶著腰坐起身，正看到奧茲曼提著一大袋食物進門。

「怎麼了？」

「祝您生日快樂，昨天一直都來不及說。」

奧茲曼緊緊抱住立香，他沒有哭也沒有做其他的事。只是在耳鬢廝磨之間他不斷低聲說著情話。

「昨天那個就是我送您的禮物，法老大人。」

當奧茲曼突然想到立香給的回禮到底是什麼他怎麼都想不起來時立香就這麼開口了。

「身體綁定。」

距離立香退伍解禁還有一年半。而奧茲曼則是還要再三年。

「家裡的錢真的不夠了，你爸光酒錢就喝掉了大半，而且我也還有額外的花用……」

「……我知道的，媽媽。我和立夏講好的話可能最晚到後天就會匯錢給您。」

「乖女兒。」

立香在走廊上講電話，而奧茲曼在轉角處剛好聽到了這段對話。他蹲在牆角耐心地等待藤丸兄妹的家務事談完，他才慢慢地晃了出來。

「我想退伍。」

立香在那天晚上抱著他不停這麼說，眼淚也像不用錢的一般淅瀝嘩啦狂掉。

「立香。」

「怎麼了嗎奧茲曼？」

「到底哪個才是真正的你？」

立香表示聽不懂這句話的意思，所以奧茲曼又重新再說了一遍。

「余是說，那個昨天晚上纏著余哭著說想要退伍的立香，或被暴虐對待後還一片天不怕地不怕的立香。」

「哪個才是真正的你？」

立香想了一下，露出的微笑十分苦澀。

「如果我說那都是我呢？」

「余當然會欣然接受！」

「因為那就是你，藤丸立香。那就是你，是余最喜愛的藤丸立香。」

距離立香退伍解禁還有半年。

立香原本打算等到奧茲曼任期滿了的時候跟著他一起退伍，但這個想法很快就在一年後被打了回票。

他懷孕了。

月事太久沒來所以立香去做了檢查才發現自己已經懷有身孕，而且也已經快三個月了。

奧茲曼聽到的當下又驚又喜抱著立香在醫療部轉得他頭暈。

在這之後立香便一直窩在套房裡很少出門，而且回報上級後也沒有任務給他了，所以立香幾乎是認定自己從得知懷孕的那一刻起就是退伍了。

有時候瑪修和立夏也會來看看他，還有可能帶著自己的哨兵來，那時候總是很熱鬧。

「哼，雜種生出來的也只會是雜種，不過是太陽的種的話，那也只是厲害一點的雜種而已哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

接著立香看到王財掉出了很多補品以及草藥。

「立香，這個是我熬的雞湯，趁熱喝吧。然後等奧茲曼先生回來也熱一點給他喝吧。」

「你們是要為人父母的人了，要好好注意身子。」

瑪修有時也會和庫夫林一起來探望立香，庫夫林見到立香總是會嘀嘀咕咕說自己的徒弟不在了自己會很難過的這一類話。

「瑪修和庫夫林先生什麼時後也要生孩子呢？」

「瑪修的小孩一定會很可愛的。」

接著立香看到瑪修的臉紅了起來。他總喜歡調戲他的後輩，因為他的反應總是不會讓立香失望。

「奧茲曼。」

「怎麼了，余的立香？」

「您覺得會是男生還是女生呢？」

「讓余想想……」

「我倒是希望是個女孩子呢。」

「而他要有妮菲塔麗的美貌還有魅力，以及端莊賢淑。」

「不。」

「他要有立香的可愛以及堅強，還有你的聰慧不凡。」

當孩子生出來時立香還未沉沉睡去，他還聽到奧茲曼在興奮地大喊是個女孩。

他自奧茲曼手中接過孩子，露出了安心的笑容。

「奧茲曼迪亞斯你給我快點！我上課要遲到啦！」

「用這種口氣對余說話，就算是余的女兒也是大不敬！」

立香為奧茲曼穿上外套接著給他遞上公事包。在他的強力要求之下立香吻了一下他的臉頰才將奧茲曼送出門。

那個女孩也吻了一下奧茲曼另一邊的臉頰摟著奧茲曼的手臂蹦蹦跳跳出去了。黑色的髮絲在陽光底下閃著光芒，彷彿那是在陽光底下的唯一一顆巨星。

微風掀起了窗簾，窗台擺著一盆睡蓮和兩隻娃娃。  
。  
完


End file.
